


The Twenty-Four Hour Rule

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean manages a little something on behalf of Sam, and he and Bobby have twenty-four hours to get Sam back.





	The Twenty-Four Hour Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November for Fic_Promptly. As of yet forgotten prompt and forgot who this was written for, but I may go back and find it and put that information here when energy allows. (I usually post them soon after writing to avoid this problem but I had reasons not to at the time.)

"Twenty-four hours," the thing that is almost-sort-of Bobby croaks. "I have twenty-four hours. They said you needed help."

"I do, Bobby, it's Sam."

"'Course."

It's Bobby, but slightly out of step with the rhythm of being human, and almost but not quite blurry.

Not a ghost. Solid enough, if you squinted.

"All right, Dean. Let me back in my library."

"You mean your kitchen table?"

"Yeah. That."

"You gotta be invited in or something?"

"No, doofus. Just let me in. This body hurts."

Dean imagines he hears Sam in the other room. 'The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak,' he'd say.

There's no Sam. There won't be any Sam again if they don't--

But Bobby's here. Been sent here. And Dean's always figured he can get anything done with Bobby's help.

It's just that his heart's hammering in his chest, and it hurts, it just hurts, and he's scared.

"Twenty-four hours, Dean. Let's go, kid."

And so Dean does. It's the only thing he can do.


End file.
